Those Summer Nights
by ParadiseFans
Summary: AU: College: It's summer break and while Peeta was away Katniss made some mistakes... with Finnick. (Might make this longer) Warning: Lemons!


**~ AU: College ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... blah blah blah... It's all Suzanne Collins' :) **

* * *

"Let's go out! I haven't been to a good club in ages" Johanna burst through the door in a ridiculously tight grey dress. It glistened in the light with silvery waves. I look up to object bu Johanna quickly cuts me off "And no "buts" Katniss! Finals are over, it's summer. There is no reason for you to be locked up in this depressing dorm room.

She had a point. The dorm was looking particularly dismal. And I was going crazy from being stuck in it all week studying for finals.

"Fine" I say, "But I don't have anything to wear. I sent my bags back home last week."

"No problem, you can just borrow something of mine." And we are in Jo's dorm, rummaging through what's left of her closet. Jo tosses me a black dress. I try it on. Jo's a lot shorter on than me so on her this might have been a dress, but on me it's like a long tube top.

"You look hot, Kat!" Jo exclaims, while I uncomfortably pull down on the hem of the dress, to keep it from riding up.

"Don't you think it's a little short?" I say, Jo shrugs. I realize that pretty much any dress I try on of hers is going to be ridiculously short. So it's either this dress, or my old worn leather jacket and jeans. I go with the dress.

On our way out we swing by the guys dorms and pick up Gale. Gale and I have known each other since we were kids. We love each other, but in a platonic, non-romantic way. Anyways, he clearly has eyes for Jo. As we walked to the cab his eyes kept falling a little to low, staring at her figure in that grey dress.

"You look hot" Jo says to Gale, grabbing his shirt and leading him into the cab. I quickly follow. If you didn't know them, you would have thought they were an item. They way they looked at each other. But I knew better. Jo is a flirty person. With anyone.

"Is Peeta coming?" Gale asks, Peeta and I started going out in September. He and Gale became friends pretty quickly. Peeta is sweet but kind of over protective, so I am kind of glad he's not coming. I don't have to worry about his silly jealousy.

"No" I respond, "He left for home this morning". Gale looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Good now we won'r have to worry about you running off with him in the middle of the night." He laughed. I threw my purse on him.

"Shut up!" I yell before staggering out of the Cab. We were finally at Club Capitol, one of our favorite clubs.

"Let's Get drinks!" Jo yells before running to the bar, She comes back fifteen minutes later. She hands each of us a shot. "One! Two! Three!" She yells and we all down our shots. Vodka. It burns going down my throat, but I don't mind. One rum and coke and 2 shots later, we were on the dance floor. I swayed my hips to the music, no longer worrying about the piece of fabric that was doing a shit job covering me. Jo and Gale were next to me, Jo grinding on Gale and Gale trying not to look over excited that Jo was grinding on him.

I lost myself in the music for a few minutes. Not caring that people were staring at me. About ten minutes later I looked over to where Jo and Gale were dancing earlier. They weren't there. I looked over to the table we were at, they weren't there either. _Those bastards. They scold me about ditching them for Peeta when they- _

My thoughts were interrupted by a tap on my shoulder, I turn around to see him. His bronze hair shaped perfectly. People were definitly staring now. But now it was mostly eye daggers from the girls around the bar. "Hey Katniss".

"Finnick!" I say, Finnick Odair was a Senior this year, 2 years older than Jo and Me. We had had a few classes together, he seemed pretty nice, but also a little cocky. "I didn't know you came here"

"Wanna dance?" He said, I couldn't really refuse. His eyes were just pulling me in. I nodded and his hands wrapped around my waist. I softly rake my nails along his arms. He spun me around so my back was to his hard, muscled, chest. I leaned into him resting my head on his shoulders. Our hips moved together, grinding on each other. He slowly turned his head to me, and before I could object, his lips were on mine. Our tongues began a fight for dominance. I turned around to get a better angle, and ran my hands along his chest. He gently bit my lower lip and I had to suppress a moan. I could already feel the hard on growing in his jeans. My hands traveled down his chest and rested just above his waist.

"Let's get out of here?" He asked. I didn't even answer I just grabbed his shirt and pulled him outside.

Once in the Taxi our lips locked again, he was practically on top of me by the time we arrived at our destination. I assume it was his apartment, it wasn't the dorms.

We pulled apart just long enough to get inside, where Finnick pushed me up against a wall, knocking some books off of a nearby book case. I reached for the hem of his shirt. There needed to be less clothing. We broke apart so he could finish taking his shirt off. His mouth moved from mine, I began to object but stopped when his mouth landed on my neck, peppering me with kisses. He found my pulse point and began sucking hard.

"Finn..." I moan, knowing there would be a bruise there later. We pulled apart and I unzipped Jo's dress and it fell to the ground in a pile. I stepped out of it. Finn picked me up, I wrapped by legs around him, closing any distance between us. He walked into another room, and threw me onto the bed. He quickly appeared over me and continued to pepper kissed down my neck. He reached behind me, to unhook my bra.

He looked deep into my eyes, as if asking permission. I answer him by grinding my hips up towards him. He undid my bra swiftly, how much practice has he had?, and began his ministrations on my sensitive mounds. I stopped him and pushed him up and knelt on the ground next to him. I grabbed his belt and undid it, sliding it from the belt loops. Then I went to work on his zipper. Grabbing it and pulling it down at a grueling pace. "God Kat... you're such a tease.." I slap him playfully and then swiftly pull down his jeans, exposing his erection.

I raise my eyebrow at him and stand up, "No underwear Finnick? It's as if you were expecting something to happen" He leans into me, so his mouth is practically on my ear, "And maybe I did. You're here aren't you?" I can feel him smiling into my neck. He pushes me back down onto the bed, and begins kissing me. His kissed my lips, my neck, my pulse pints, the valley between my breasts, my stomach, my navel. When he got to my panties he looked up, asking if he could go further. I nodded.

He grabbed the elastic of my black-lace underwear with his teeth and pulled them down. I caught my breath as his mouth moved back up towards my center. He glides his tongue over my folds and up to my little bundle of nerves, causing me to tremble slightly. I haven't felt this good in a year. I gasp as he adds one, then two fingers into me and begins to pump them in and out at a slow pace. I arch my back, wanting his fingers deeper. I twist and turn, I'm hanging on the edge. Just as I am about to release, Finnick stands up.

I whimper at the loss of his skilled fingers, but soon find them replaced with the wide tip of his cock.

"You sure, Kat?" He asks me, his blueish green eyes piercing into me. I nod, and he pushes about an inch of his cock into me. I wince at his size, he's bigger than the other two guys I've slept with. Much bigger. He looks down at me, worried, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just keep going". He does, he slowly pushes all the way in, then begins thrusting in and out of me at a slow pace. Slowly the pain turns to a low warmth in my abdomen as I grow accustom to his size. I start raising my hips to meet his thrust, causing him to shudder. He quickens the pace, causing me to shout as he begins to reach new places that I could only ever dream of being touched.

"Oh God!" I shout out and his girth is buried in me pumping in and out at inhuman rates.

Finnick just smirks and stares at me, "Nope, just me." I would slap him if I wasn't so lost in the moment. I've always thought Finn was cocky, but now I know, he deserves to be. I am so close, and as if he can feel it, he reaches his rough hand in between us, toying with the bundle of nerves that makes me tremble. I let go with a scream that is sure to wake up any neighbors, he thrusts into me so quickly I almost orgasm again, and then he releases too, mumbling my name.

He pulls out and looks at me. I am still trembling on the bed, my body playing out the after waves of my orgasm.

Finnick climbs in bed with me and holds me. I haven't felt this good in a year. Peeta was good in bed... but never that good.

That's when I remember. Shit. Peeta.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I should continue this fic or not, Should I? **


End file.
